Is This the End
by Lady Sylver
Summary: Complete Sailor Moon is kidnapped after the Senshi go their own directions. Can they save her? This is an updated version of what has been posted on the site. It is now broke in to chapters and the names have been updated to reflect japanese names.
1. Usagi's Room

Destiny is such a strange word. It's amazing how much one little word can mean, and how much that one little word can tear someone's life apart. We all know what destiny is. It stands for what has happened in the past, what is happening at this time, and what will happen in the future. Most people do not know what their destiny is, but a small handful of people do know what their destiny is. Even though these people know what their destiny is, it still hurts when it is time to go their own separate ways. Even though these people know that they are destined to be together decade after decade and millennium after millennium it does not make parting any easier.

**Is This the End? Part One**

**By Lady Sylver**

**Chapter 1: Usagi's Room**

Luna looks up at the young, blonde woman that she has been guardian over for the past few years. Usagi is getting ready for the meeting that will take place today. As Luna looks upon Usagi, Luna remembers how Usagi had been when they first met. Usagi had been a crybaby and a klutz, but she has really changed over the years that followed their meeting. Luna is proud to be her guardian.

Usagi has shaped up in many ways since Luna first found her. Today is a prime example of this. The meeting is an hour away and Usagi is almost completely ready to go. The Usagi that she once knew would have still been in bed and not almost ready to walk out the door. Luna thinks back to all the meetings that had happened over the years and remembers all the times that Usagi had come running into the meetings late and then after crying would sit down and begin to pig-out on all of the snacks at the meeting, usually made by Makoto.

Luna looks up into Usagi's bright blue eyes and all that she can see in those usually happy eyes is a look of sadness. Usagi can always see the best in everyone and everything, but even Luna can see that Usagi is having trouble seeing the good in what is about to happen to the Senshi. Usagi tries to hide the sadness that is lurking behind her eyes, but it is of no use to try and hide her feelings from Luna. Luna always knows what is going on in Usagi's head. Luna knows that the sadness in Usagi's eyes is because of the decision that was made six months ago.

**Flashback **

Luna and Artemis sit outside the temple as the girls are inside gossiping instead of talking Senshi business.

"We really can't get to upset at them," Luna tells Artemis, who is not too happy about the girls not taking things seriously. "It has been months since the girls had to fight any creatures from the Negaverse or any of the associates of that evil place."

Artemis just shakes his head, not really knowing what to do about the current situation. "What do you think?"

"Let us make a deal with the girls. If there are no more attacks in the next six months then we will let them go their own ways and let them be normal teenagers." Luna waits to see what Artemis will say to this idea. All he does is nod his head and start for the temple.

"Do you want to tell them your idea or do you want me to?" He asks as he walks into the temple.

**End flashback **

As Luna looks up into Usagi's face once more she sees a single tear fall down Usagi's face. It is as if Usagi does not even notice the tear, but that is the only one that escapes those sad eyes that look back at Luna. Luna wishes that she could hear what is going on in the mind of Usagi, but in a way Luna already knows what it is that Usagi is thinking about. Luna also knows it is of know use to ask Usagi because Usagi will tell her there is nothing wrong.

Luna goes up beside Usagi, and puts one furred paw on Usagi's ankle. Usagi looks down at her guardian and knows without Luna even telling her that it is time to go. She rises silently to her feet and walks out of her room. Luna silently follows behind her as they walk out of the house. After going outside Usagi bends down and picks up Luna, gives her a big hug, and puts Luna on her shoulder. They make their walk to the meeting in silence.


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

Usagi stops in front of the temple and closes her eyes. Usagi thinks about all the feelings that she has for this place and her fellow Senshi. This place is like a second home to her. They have held all their meetings here, after Rei became a member of the Sailor Senshi. She gazes upon the temple and remembers all the times that the Senshi have met there. This is the place that they found out who Minako was and this is the place that Rei did her fire readings to help them to win over the evil forces that they have fought. Most of all Usagi remembers all the times that they have shared together in this place and on the battlefield. They have always stuck together no matter what is going on.

Usagi has not been standing there long when she hears a familiar voice, "Are you coming in or not, Odango Atama?"

Usagi opens her eyes and she sees the familiar figure of the dark haired priestess. "I'll be there in a minute, Rei." Rei shakes her head and turns around and walks back inside.

Usagi takes a deep breath and tells herself that she can do this. Usagi knows that she has to be brave for everyone else. It is her duty as their leader and Princess to not show how badly she hurts. She knows that her friends all have dreams that they can follow now that they are going to be free. Usagi on the other hand has no dreams that she can follow. Usagi knows that once Luna and Artemis say that it is okay for everyone to leave; she knows that she will be alone.

Usagi lets out a sigh and walks into the temple to join the others. As she goes into the temple she stops to look at each of her dear friends.

The first one of her friends that she sees when she walks into the room is Ami. Ami was the first Senshi that Usagi encountered, so they have been together the longest. She is the one that always stands up for Usagi when Rei starts to pick on her. Out of all the Senshi Usagi thinks that Ami is the smartest. There has been many times that if it was not for Ami's computer and her skills at using it the Senshi would have lost the battle.

Beside Ami, sits Makoto. Makoto is a wonderful cook. She is always baking or cooking something. The nice thing is that Usagi never has to worry about going hungry when Makoto is around. If she leaves, Usagi will have to learn to take care of her own eating needs. Usagi knows that Makoto's biggest dream is to be a chef. After the meeting today she will be able to follow those dreams.

Usagi sees Rei standing in another part of the room. They always bicker and argue, but they really do care about each other. Usagi knows that Rei's dream is to be a singer, but she knows that right now she can't do that. Rei has to take care of the temple and her grandfather. When they are set free from being Senshi Rei will not leave and Usagi knows this.

As Usagi finishes thinking about Rei, she takes a seat next to Ami. On the table in front of her sits many of the types of goodies that Makoto likes to make. Usagi looks at the treats and thinks about if Makoto will really leave if she is given the opportunity to do so. Usagi finally figures that she will.

Usagi is so into her thoughts that she does not even notice that everyone else in the room is staring at her. It is not like Usagi to be polite when there is food near her, but the others figure it is the reason for the meeting that keeps her from her usual habits. Usagi's and the other's thoughts are interrupted by a large commotion.

In the doorway, lies Minako. She has been running and tripped over the doorstep. Sometimes the others wondered if Usagi and Minako are not actually sisters. They are both klutzes. Usually it is Usagi making that kind of an entrance, but today it was Minako's turn to be the klutz.

As Usagi looks at Minako, she sees a figure standing in a darkened part of the room. She knows immediately who that person is. It is Mamoru, the love of her life. They are destined to be together forever.

A single thought runs through her head. "If the Senshi break-up will destiny still hold true?"

Usagi is so lost in thought that she does not even notice the others are staring at her. Ami finally touches her shoulder to get her attention. Usagi comes back to reality and blushes when she sees that all eyes are on her now. Luna and Artemis take this opportunity to take their spots on the empty table and begin their speech.

"Well girls and Mamoru," Artemis begins, "you all know what this meeting is about, so there is no sense in making this into a big ordeal. The only thing that we really have to say is that we have new communicators for you all. These communicators will be able to pick up a special signal no matter where you are." Luna jumps into the air and does a back flip. On the ground, seven communicators land. "You are now free to follow your dreams. The communicators will call you back if anything happens."

There is a silence in the room. No one wants to break the silence and no one wants to leave for fear that they may never see each other again. Ami finally breaks the silence.

"I have something that I need to confess to you all," Ami begins in a quiet voice. "When Luna and Artemis first told us about the possibility of following our dreams, I made a phone call. Remember the school I was supposed to go to the first time that Chibi Usa was here. I called them about attending their school. Anyway, let me get to the point. I leave tomorrow to start attending classes." Ami looks to each of her friends to see what their reaction will be.

"Well, since we are making confessions I guess that it is my turn." Everyone turns to face Makoto. "I am leaving tomorrow to go follow my dream of being a famous cook."

"My turn," a voice is heard from the shadows. "I am leaving to go back to school." With these words out of his mouth, Mamoru turns and walks out of the temple. As he gets out of the door he walks to his motorcycle. He half expects Usagi to chase him down the road, but she has changed a lot during the last few years. As he drives away all he can say is, "Sorry, Usako," as tears begin to run down his face.

All eyes go to Usagi after Mamoru has said those words, but she just sits there. Tears fill her eyes, but none of them will fall. She looks up to the others and gives a small, faked smile. "You all have a right to follow your dreams, and I am not going to stop any of you."

Minako is not sure if she likes this new attitude of Usagi's, but there is not much of a choice right now. "I guess that leaves me." She looks to each face that is left in the room. "I got an acting job in Hollywood. I am going to star in the live action movie of Sailor V."

Usagi tries to be brave, but it is beginning to be a little too much for her to handle. She gets up from where she has been sitting. "What time do you leave tomorrow, Ami and Makoto?"

"I leave at 10:00."

"I leave thirty minutes after Ami"

"I will meet you two at the airport tomorrow. I need to get some fresh air." With that Usagi walks outside.

"Is she going to be okay?" Asks Ami.

"She hasn't cried like a baby." Rei says in awe.

"She has grown up and is acting more like an adult, Rei. I am proud of her," says Makoto. "I think she will be just fine."


	3. Usagi's Dilemma

**Chapter**** 3: Usagi's ****Dilemma**

When Usagi gets outside she begins to run. She doesn't know what else to do. She does not want her friends to see how upset she is. Usagi wants them to follow their dreams, but it hurt so much for them to leave her.

She runs as fast as she can and as hard as she can hoping that it will help make the pain go away. She doesn't know where to run to she just knows that she has to keep running. As she runs memories keep going through her mind. Memories of when she met each of the Senshi, when Tuxedo Kamen first showed up, when she found out who Tuxedo Kamen truly was, when she found out about her and Mamoru's past, and all the battles that she and the Senshi have ever fought.

As she remembers all of these things, the tears begin to fall down her face. She can't see where she is going due to the tears running down her face. After it seems like she has ran for an eternity, she finally begins to tire and stops running. She looks around and finds herself in the park. She walks over to the lake in the park. This is the spot that Mamoru and she would always go to.

She sits down and begins to cry as she remembers the last time that Mamoru and she had last been to the park.

** Flashback **

"Mamoru," she says as she looks down in to his eyes. He had put his head into her lap. She strokes his hair as he lay in her lap, "Will we always be together?"

"If the stories of destiny we have been told hold true, then yes." He looks up into her face to see if he can figure out where that question came from, but the answer is not there. "Besides, I think that Chibi Usa is proof of our destiny coming true."

They both become silent and turn to watch the sky change colors as the sun sets behind the lake.

** End flashback **

As Usagi sits there and cries, a furred paw comes to rest on her knee. Luna looks up into Usagi's eyes. "I am proud of you, Princess."

"That's the first time I remember you ever calling me that," Usagi sobs.

"You deserve the title, now"

"Luna, are you ready to go home?" The cat looks up to Usagi and nods. They begin their walk home in silence.


	4. Airport Goodbyes

**Chapter 4: Airport Good-byes**

Ami and Makoto are already at the airport. They are waiting for the others to arrive. The two girls both stand there in silence, afraid that anything that they will say will bring the tears that are threatening to fall.

It seems as though they have been standing there for hours even though it has only been minutes, when Rei and Minako come running up to them. Trailing a short distance back is Usagi.

"What's wrong with Usagi?" Makoto asks as she looks towards her friend.

"We stopped to see if Mamoru wanted to come," Rei stops. She doesn't want to upset her friends. She is just about to finish when Minako finishes it for her.

"He left last night."

That's all she had to say. Usagi has a hard time saying goodbye to people, but she would much rather be given the chance to say it then to have the chance stolen from her. It has been stolen from her too many times. The only thing that made those stolen times better is that the people she wanted to say goodbye to always returned, but this is different.

Usagi finally pulls herself together enough to join her friends and to wish them well. For her, none of the others mention Mamoru while they are together that day.

By the time the boarding call comes, everyone's eyes are filled with tears. None of them knows what to say. Their family is splitting up. The tears fall from their eyes, and Makoto and Ami run to their planes. Rei and Minako look to Usagi. They are waiting for her wail, but it never comes.

"Goodbye, My Friends. Hopefully destiny still works." Is all that Usagi can say through her tears, in a whisper.

Rei and Minako hear Usagi and each put an arm around her to comfort her as the three girls turn and leave the airport.


	5. Farwell to Minako

**Chapter 5: Farewell to Minako**

It has been a couple of days since Makoto and Ami left. Minako is the next to leave, so Usagi is at her house helping her to pack.

During the time that Minako and Usagi are together, Usagi tries to be as up beat as possible. Minako sees how hard she is trying, but knows that deep down inside Usagi hurts. Minako hurts too, but she knows that the hurt Usagi feels is a little different. Usagi is the one that sees the good in everyone and everything. Not even Usagi can see the good in the departure of her friends.

As time draws near for Minako to leave, Minako turns to Usagi and looks at her in a very serious way. "Usagi, it was so nice that I got to see Ami and Makoto off. I don't think that I could have handled having everyone here when I leave." She pauses for a moment before she begins again. "It's not that I don't want to go back to acting, but it's hard to say goodbye to people that I consider family."

"I consider you guys my family, too."

"What are you going to do now that we are all leaving?"

Usagi looks up at Minako with a smile. It is the same fake smile that she has been using all week. "I don't know, Minako. Maybe I will just stay here and be plain old Usagi. I have no place to go, no plans, no dreams, I have nothing."

Minako looks at Usagi with sad eyes. She has never heard Usagi talk like this. The only thing that keeps her from running to her friend and telling Usagi that what she thinks isn't true, is the fact that it is.

Usagi has never been very good at school, so school is not an option. She also is not involved in any hobbies or community projects. The only thing that Usagi has is being a Senshi and she just got good at that. Being a Senshi and her friends is all that Usagi has, and both things are being taken away.

Minako doesn't know how to respond to he friend, so she changes the subject. "You know," she begins, wondering if she should bring up the subject or not, but decides that she wants an answer to her unspoken question. "I thought that you would have been a lot sadder about seeing everyone leave, but you have kept a smile on your face as much as possible. On top of that, we haven't heard you wail all week. How have you been able to do this?"

Usagi looks up into Minako's eyes, and her eyes start to get a glassy look to them. "Practice," is the only thing that Usagi says to her.

Minako gives Usagi a puzzled look, and doesn't know what Usagi means by her answer. Then all of a sudden it hits Minako what Usagi means. Usagi is always the last one left. When they went up against Queen Beryl, all of the other Senshi and Mamoru had died. She had to take Beryl on by herself. Every time they go up against an evil power that is too strong, Usagi is the one left in the front lines to destroy the evil. Now, Usagi is being left again. She isn't being left to fight an evil alone, but she is being left to face life alone.

Both girls turn back towards the job at hand. Minako is leaving soon, and the packing is not quite done. As they finish packing, Minako keeps checking on Usagi. She wants to be there to comfort Usagi if she begins to cry, but the tears never come. The only thing that Minako sees is the fake smile.

The packing is finally complete. Minako and Usagi look at each other, and take a walk outside to the cats.

"It's time to go, Artemis," Minako tells her guardian.

"Goodbye, Usagi and Luna," is all Artemis says as Minako picks him up and places him in his carrier.

"Goodbye, Minako and Artemis," Luna and Usagi say together.

"Have a safe trip," Usagi tells them as she picks Luna up. She waves as Minako and Artemis get in the car and drive away.

Luna looks up at Usagi. She sees the tears begin to run down her cheeks, but the fake smile is still there.

"She's gotten so brave," Luna says to herself as Usagi turns and heads for home.


	6. Enter Dark World

**Chapter 6: Enter Dark World**

In a dark part of the universe, a woman is looking into a mirror. In the mirror is the figure of a girl with blonde hair in pigtails. In her arms, is a black cat. The girl is waving to a car as it pulls away. The woman sees that the girl is crying and begins to laugh an evil laugh. The laugh shakes the castle she is in.

"My plan is coming together," she says in an evil tone before she begins to laugh again.


	7. Old Habits Die Hard

**Chapter 7: Old Habits Die Hard**

It has been a month since the meeting. Usagi is out for a walk, that Luna talked her into taking. Usagi finds herself across from Rei's temple. She looks at her watch and realizes that it is the same time that they always had their Senshi meeting, but today there will be no meeting.

Usagi stands there looking across the street at the temple. She wants to see Rei, and make sure that Rei is okay. She finally sees her. Rei is out in the yard doing her chores. It looks to Usagi that Rei has taken on more responsibilities around the temple. Usagi knew that Rei had always wanted to take some of the burden off of her grandfather, but there was always evil that needed to be fought.

Usagi turns to leave when she sees Rei look up at her. Their eyes meet and a smile crosses both faces. Rei is happy to see her friend. Rei raises her hand and waves to Usagi. Usagi waves to Rei, and then runs off towards home.


	8. An Old Friend

**Chapter 8: An Old Friend**

Usagi is up in her room. She is trying to read a book. Her mind is on her friends, and it makes it hard to concentrate into the book. She tries once more to concentrate on the book, when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in," she calls to the knocker. The door slowly opens. On the other side of the door stands Rei. Usagi jumps to her feet and runs to her friend. She stops in front of her, and they both throw their arms around each other in a hug.

"Good to see you too, Meatball Head."

They have both been lonely during the course of the last month, but they are both trying to get on with the arrangement that had been made. It is hard. They also didn't know how much they really cared about each other until today. Now they both know that they thought of each other as family.

Usagi and Rei sit in Usagi's room and do nothing but talk. They talk for hours about what has happened in the last month and the old days. They talk more about the old days then anything else.

Rei finally looks at Usagi, and with a sad expression begins her goodbye. "I'll see you later, Usagi."

"I know," Usagi tells her. Rei turns and gives her a puzzled look. "We will all meet again one day in the future. At least that is what destiny has told us."

They look at each other and smile. Rei turns and leaves.


	9. Homesick

**Chapter 9: Homesick**

Minako and Artemis are at their new apartment in Hollywood. They are both lost in thought. They are thinking about the good old days, when they knew what they might be doing the next day and who they would be around.

Minako looks over at her guardian. He is curled up in a ball in the chair next to her. "Artemis," she waits for her guardian to look at her. "I miss everyone."

"I know," he replies. "So do I, but this is your dream. It is time that you girls get to follow your dreams and get to take a break from evil. It's not good to always have to fight."

"I know," is her reply. "I just miss them."

Ami is in her dorm room in Germany. She is thinking about the others. She is thinking about all the battles they have been in over the years. A few years ago, if anyone had told her that she would be a warrior in the battle against evil, she would have thought they were crazy. Now, she just misses the good old days.

She misses how they looked out for each other and how much they cared about each other. She knows that this time of separation is good for them, but that is her head talking. Her heart has another story to tell. She had never been close to anyone before the Sailor Senshi. Now, her heart ached for their friendship.

No matter how much her heart ached, she knows it is time to follow her dreams. The others have chosen to do the same. It is time to put destiny to the side for their dreams.

She falls asleep thinking about her friends. Tonight she has her friends near her, if only in her dreams.

Makoto is in her room in France. She is studying for an exam that she has to take the next day. As she studies, her mind begins to wander. No matter how much she tries to study, her thoughts always return to her memories of the other Sailor Senshi.

She remembers all the things that she ever cooked for Usagi, and all the times that she has tried to teach Usagi to cook. All she can do is laugh at her memories. As she thinks of Usagi, her thoughts drift to the other Sailor Senshi as well.

They have fought many battles together and have done many other things together. She misses her friends, but knows that this is what she wanted to do. Maybe destiny has lied to them all.

She tries once more to study, but her thoughts drift towards the memories of her friends again. After a while, she puts her head down and falls asleep thinking about her friends.

Rei goes home that night and sits in front of the Sacred Fire. She tries to see if there is any evil approaching, but the Sacred Fire can not find any.

All she knows is that she misses having the Sailor Senshi together. She thinks about the time she spent with Usagi tonight. They actually had some fun, but it wasn't the same as when they are all together.

She leaves the presence of the Sacred Fire and goes to her room. When she gets into her room, she goes and curls up on her bed. As she lies there, she begins to remember her days of being a Senshi. Soon, she falls asleep and begins to dream. As she dreams, she sees her days of being a Senshi and the times she spent with her friends.

Mamoru has just got back to his dorm room. He sits down at his desk and begins to study. As he studies, he glances over at his nightstand. There sits a picture of him with his arms around Usagi.

He looks at the picture and sighs. He misses her so much, but he knows he needs to do this.

He thinks about how he wished he had told the girls when he was leaving, that way they could have said goodbye. He knows the reasons why he had not done that. He did not want to see the girls cry, but more importantly he did not want to see Usagi cry. If he had seen her cry, he would never have left her side.

Since he has been here, he has not even written to her. It has been a month since the meeting and he has been here at Harvard. He has not thought much about any of them since he has been here, but tonight he can not think of anything else.

He starts to feel tired and decides to rest his eyes for a few minutes. Soon, he falls asleep thinking about all the times Usagi and he had been together. He dreams about holding Usagi one last time. He dreams about a day that he will be able to tell her that he will never leave her side again.


	10. Evil Shows Its Face

**Chapter 10: Evil Shows Its Face**

The woman in Dark World has kept her eyes on all the Sailor Senshi for the past few months. As she stands and gazes into the mirror now, she sees that each of them is sleeping and dreaming of the others. She has watched over the last few months as they have each had regrets about leaving the others, but they always believe that this is for the best.

"Just a few more months. Be patient, My Pretty. Just a few more months," she begins to laugh. The laugh echoes throughout the castle. She knows that soon she will be able to follow through with her plan.

As she laughs, her hand falls to her side and she begins to stroke the creature that sits beside her.

"My plan is starting to work,' she whispers to the creature beside her. "I will have what I want."


	11. A Year

**Chapter 11: A Year**

It has been a year since they have all gone their separate ways. Usagi gets letters from Ami, Minako, and Makoto, but not many. The one person that she wants letters from has never written.

It breaks her heart that she never gets letters from Mamoru, but everyday she tortures herself by running out and checking the mail. Everyday she hopes that there is a letter in the mail for her from him, and everyday she goes up to her room and puts on the fake smile for Luna because the letter doesn't come.

Rei comes and visits Usagi once a month. She always comes and visits after Usagi visits the temple at the time of the Senshi meetings that are no longer a part of their lives. Rei can always tell time by Usagi, now. Usagi always shows up at the temple at the same time. It is now a routine for them, and they enjoy each other's company. This is the routine for the year that the Senshi have been apart.


	12. A Smile Appears

**Chapter 12: A Smile Appears**

Usagi runs out of the house to search through the mail. Everyday she searches for anything that has her name on it. Her eyes find what she is searching for, a letter addressed to her. Her eyes scan up the letter to the return address. Her heart skips a beat and a real smile comes across her face. It is the letter she has been waiting for.

Usagi runs to the house, throws open the door, and yells to her mom, "I am going to the park." She doesn't wait for an answer she slams the door and runs towards the park.

When she arrives at the park, she keeps running until she gets to the lake. She walks over to the spot that she and Mamoru had always gone to to watch sunsets and sunrises. This was their place, and this was the place that she wants to read the letter she has received from him.

She sits down and slowly and carefully opens the letter. She begins to read the letter. She wants to savor every word that is written. She wants to make sure that she gets ever detail. As she reads through the letter a smile appears on her face. This is a real smile, and one that will last for a while.


	13. The Plan Revealed

**Chapter 13: The Plan Revealed**

Etheria had always kept an eye on the Senshi. She had started watching them before they went to battle Queen Beryl and the Negaverse. She has watched them grow stronger and has waited for the right moment to strike.

She almost struck once, but she heard the guardians tell them of the separation. So, she decided to wait. The nicest thing about waiting was getting to wait for the perfect moment to completely weaken the Senshi. She knows taking away the Moon Princess is their biggest weakness.

The mirror she gazes in is set on all of the Senshi, but she watches the one of Usagi the most. Etheria is waiting for her chance to strike. As she watches Usagi in her mirror, she sees that she has her chance. She knows that she has no time to waste, so she calls upon her most trustworthy creature.

"Midnight!" A huge, black creature appears before her. He is the size of a human, but he is covered with fur and has the features of a cat. "It is time, Midnight. Go and get the Moon Princess. Bring her back her to me and be quick about it."

"Yes, Mistress," her replies as he dematerializes.


	14. Missing Without a Trace

**Chapter 14: Missing Without a Trace**

The creature, Midnight, materializes in a bush a few yards behind Usagi. He looks at her to see if she has heard him, but she is intent on the letter in her hand. He mutters a few words and begins to walk up to Usagi. His steps make absolutely no sound.

As he gets closer to Usagi, he mutters some more words. By the time that he gets directly behind her, she is starting to fall asleep. Within a few seconds, her eyes close and she falls limply into his paw like hands.

As he picks her up, the letter that is in her hand falls to the ground where she is sitting. He pulls her close to himself as he prepares to dematerialize. Once he has her secure he dematerializes and re-materializes in Dark World.

"Put her in the glass coffin, Midnight." He does as he is told. Etheria walks over to the glass coffin and watches as Midnight puts her in. "You are mine now, Princess." She closes and secures the lid before walking away.


	15. Where is Usagi?

**Chapter 15: Where is Usagi?**

Luna begins to worry. It is getting late and it is not like Usagi to stay out by herself after dark. Luna decides to give Usagi just a little more time to get home before she completely panics. Then Luna hears Usagi's mom saying it is dinnertime.

"It's later then I thought. Usagi doesn't miss dinner. Maybe she went to visit Rei this time," she thinks to herself

Luna leaves through Usagi's window and heads for Rei's at a run. When Luna gets halfway to Rei's, she hears a familiar voice. She stops and looks. There is Rei. Luna runs over to her.

"Meow!"

Rei looks down at her feet to see who had made the noise. "Luna!" Rei cries in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Luna looks over and sees Chad standing next to her, so she is unable to tell her what is happening. Luna's only response is "Meow!"

Rei can see that something is bugging Luna. "Why isn't she talking," she thinks to herself. Then her attention is drawn towards Chad. "Chad, I'm tired of shopping. Let's go back to the temple," Rei looks at Luna and waits for a response. Luna nods and continues her run to the temple.


	16. Have You Seen This Girl?

**Chapter 16: Have You Seen This Girl?**

Rei walks into the clearing behind the temple. "Luna, where are you?"

Luna walks out from behind a bush and runs to Rei. As Luna gets close, Rei puts out her arms to let the cat jump into them.

Luna does not wait for the greeting before she begins. "Have you seen Usagi?"

"No, I was going to go visit her after my shopping trip. She never stopped by today, so I thought that she might be sick or something. Why?"

"Usagi didn't come home from the park today."

"Usagi went to the park?"

"She got a letter in the mail today. It was the first time in a year that I actually heard her happy and not a fake happy. She hollered to her mom that she was going to the park. I didn't think anything of it till she didn't come home."

"Well, maybe we should go see if she is okay. Meatball Head probably fell down and hurt herself." With that they head to the park, both hoping that Usagi is okay.


	17. The Park

**Chapter 17: The Park**

Rei arrives at the spot she figures Usagi will be. She puts Luna down on the ground and walks to the edge of the lake. There is a piece of paper there that catches Rei's attention. She goes to the piece of paper and picks it up. She begins to read the letter, then turns to Luna.

"This is not good, Luna."

"What is it, Rei?"

"The letter that Usagi got today is from Mamoru."

"How do you know?"

"I just found the letter on the ground. Before you ask, the letter has nothing bad in it. Usagi would not have left this letter on purpose, and I have a bad feeling about this place."

"Rei, before we jump to conclusions, I want to make sure that she is gone."

They search the park for over an hour and they still don't find Usagi or any sign of her. They look at each other. They both know what has to be done.

"I have to summon the others."

"I know. I am going to go consult the Sacred Fire."

"I'll meet you back at the temple."

They run in opposite directions. Both hoping that Usagi is all right and hoping the others will arrive soon.


	18. To Push or Not to Push

**Chapter 18: To Push or Not to Push**

Within ten minutes, Luna arrives back at Usagi's room. The day that she hoped would never come has happened. Luna walks over to where she has put the main call box for the communicators and pulls it out.

She knows she has no choice in the matter. The agreement had been made to call the Senshi if anything went wrong. The only problem is that the reason for the call is the disappearance of the Moon Princess. This is no ordinary problem. This is a major problem.

Luna takes a deep breath and pushes the button.


	19. Calling All Senshi

**Chapter 19: Calling All Senshi**

Rei walks out from the Sacred Fire room and begins to hear a familiar sound. She looks down at the communicator she wears on her wrist. Slowly she puts her hand on it and pushes the button to make it stop beeping.

"They'll be here soon," Rei thinks to herself. "Then the hard part will begin. Telling them Usagi is gone."

She sits down on the steps of the temple and wonders how she and Luna are going to tell the others.

"Well, Artemis," Minako begins as she opens the door to her apartment, "I'm going to start my vacation right. I am going to go soak in a tub of hot water."

Minako puts the white cat down and heads for her room. She just finished filming her movie, and is going to start a vacation before she starts work on her next project. She grabs herself a clean set of clothes and heads for the bathroom.

As she enters the bathroom, a loud beeping noise fills the apartment. She immediately recognizes the sound. Minako drops everything in her hands and runs for her room.

Artemis stands and stretches before he slowly walks into Minako's room. "Did you leave the alarm clock on again?" As he finishes his question he reaches the bedroom. As he looks up at Minako he sees that her face has turned white.

"It's not that kind of alarm." she turns and shows him the communicator in her hand. "We have to go home."

Minako runs to the phone and makes arrangements to leave. In a few hours, they will be on their way home.

Mamoru is just coming in from classes. He has a strange feeling that something is wrong. He keeps telling himself that if something was wrong Luna would have called the Senshis, but the feeling keeps nagging him.

He is tired from having stayed up studying all night, so he lays down on his bed. Within moments he is asleep and begins to dream.

_Tuxedo Kamen rushes to the glass coffin. He tries with all his might to open the lid as a thick cloud begins to fill the coffin._

_"I will destroy her and then I will destroy you all!"_

_"No!" Tuxedo Kamen turns to face the dark figure by the controls. Tears fill his eyes and begin to run down his face._

_As he turns, he sees the four Sailor Senshi begin to build power. He watches as they throw their power simultaneously at the woman. "This is for Usagi," Tuxedo Kamen yells as he pulls a dozen red roses out to throw at the woman. As he holds the roses they begin to glow and change to a white color. When they reach their brightest point his roses fly at the woman to help with the Senshi attacks. The woman collapses to the ground._

_Tuxedo Kamen runs back to the glass coffin and tries again to get it open, but still cannot. As he keeps trying, a black furred creature drags itself over to the control panel and pushes a button. The lid comes open. Tuxedo Kamen pulls Usagi's lifeless body put of the coffin. He sits on the ground and lays her body in his lap. Tears run down his face and he holds her body close._

_"Usagi!" Tuxedo Kamen cries to the body. __"Usagi!"_

"Usagi!" Mamoru cries out. He sits straight up. He looks around and realizes that he is still in his dorm room. "Nothing is wrong. If there was Luna would have contacted me," but his thoughts are interrupted by a familiar beeping sound that reminds him of Usagi. He realizes that it is the communicator.

Mamoru runs to the closet, throws his things in the suitcase, and runs out the door. "I'm coming, Usagi," he says to himself as he heads for the airport.

Makoto is in class waiting for the timer to go off. The whole class stands around her. They all love her muffins. The way they stare reminds her of Usagi. She starts to think about the day she and Ami left. Usagi had been so strong that day. She is proud of Usagi.

A beeping noise breaks through her thoughts. She looks at the timer, but there is still five minutes remaining. That is when she realizes where the beeping sound is coming from. She looks down at her wrist and moves her opposite hand to shut it off.

"Oh, no!" Makoto says before she even thinks.

"Is everything all right, Makoto?"

"No, Ms Saber. My pager just went off, and it is only used for emergencies. May I please be excused?"

"Yes, Makoto. Let me know if there is anything that I can do."

Makoto runs out of the classroom and starts for her dorm room. On her way, she sees a phone and stops. She feels like she has to call someone, so she tries to call Usagi, but there is no answer. Then she calls Rei.

The phone starts to ring. Someone on the other end picks up.

"Hello."

"Rei?"

"Makoto?"

"Yes, what is wrong?"

"All I can say is that we have a problem."

"Rei, can't you tell me?"

"This is between me and you. Usagi is missing." Makoto drops the phone upon hearing that and runs to her room.

Makoto throws her clothes into her suitcase. When she is finished packing, she leaves a message for her teacher. She grabs her bag and runs to the street to hail a cab. She goes to the airport and catches the first plane home.

Ami is just getting back to her dorm room. She just finished her last test for the semester. Her thoughts drift towards going home for the break, but she isn't sure if she wants to go home. Everyone except for Usagi and Rei are gone. It would be nice to see the two of them, but it isn't the same as when everyone is there.

A beeping sound interrupts her thoughts. She looks down at her wrist.

"I guess my decision has been made for me," she thinks to herself as she starts to pack. When she finishes her packing, she runs out the door and heads for the airport.


	20. The Arrival

**Chapter 20: The Arrival**

Within several hours, they are assembling at Rei's temple. They are waiting to find out the reason for being called back. They have been waiting for about ten minutes, talking and gossiping, when Luna walks into the room. Rei and Makoto look at the others, wondering who is going to bring up the subject of what they already know.

"I'm sorry to have called you like this," Luna begins and is interrupted.

"Where is Usagi, Luna?" Mamoru asks.

Luna hoped that she would be able to just do her speech and not have to address Mamoru by himself, but that does not happen. She knows he is not going to take this very well. She raises her head and looks Mamoru straight in the eyes. "She is the reason we are here." Tears begin to fill Luna's eyes. "She is missing."

Mamoru's mouth comes open, but nothing comes out. All he can do is think about the dream he had before he got the summons.


	21. Can We Find a Clue?

**Chapter 21: Can We Find a Clue?**

After they discuss what had happened, they decide to go to the park to see if they can find anything. They search for a while, but find nothing. They finally decide that they might find more by using their scout identities and powers. After transforming, Mercury pulls out her computer and starts to do an analysis of the area. The others split up to see what they can find.

"I found something," Mercury yells to the others. Everyone is back within seconds.

"What did you find?" asks Venus.

"According to my computer, there is a great accumulation of a dark energy here." She points at the spot.

"What do you mean a dark energy?"

"Well, Tuxedo Kamen, it is not an energy that we've seen before."

"Can you pinpoint the origin?"

"Sorry, Mars, but the energy signature is too old. It's not strong enough to follow back anymore."

They search until the sun begins to set. They find nothing else. The tired and frustrated scouts and Tuxedo Kamen head back to the apartment.


	22. A Watchful Eye

**Chapter 22: A Watchful Eye**

Etheria watches in amusement. She watches Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Senshi search in the park. "You won't find anything that will help you, Sailor Brats."

The more they search and exert their energy, the happier Etheria becomes. She looks over at the glass coffin, "They'll never find you, Sleeping Princess. By the time they do it will be too late." An evil laugh fills the room.


	23. Can't Sleep

**Chapter 23: Can't Sleep**

_A glass coffin sits in the middle of the room. On the ground sits Tuxedo Kamen with Usagi cradled in his arms. Tears are running down his face. Mercury checks for a pulse, and looks up and shakes her head. Tears start to run down her face. I look to my side and Jupiter and Venus begin to cry. I feel tears trickle down my face. I look back to Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi. Usagi begins to glow._

Rei sits straight up. Tears are streaming down her face. She looks around and sees the others are sleeping on the ground beside her. She decides that she doesn't want to wake the others, so she walks out to the balcony. She approaches the railing and looks out over the sleeping city.

"Can't sleep either, Rei?"

Rei turns to see Mamoru sitting in the shadows. "I had a bad dream."

"Was it about Usagi?"

"Yes." The tears start to flow once more.

Mamoru rises and walks over to Rei. He places his arms around her and lets her cry. He knows it has to be bad, because Rei doesn't cry like this. When she finally slows her tears, Mamoru looks down at her. "I had a dream about Usagi before we got the call to come home. In the dream she died in my arms. I will not let that happen in real life."

Rei looks at him. "I had the same dream."

"I want to believe that it was a warning. I think we can save her. Why don't you try to go back to sleep? You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

"Are you going to sleep?"

"In a little while."

He watches as Rei takes her spot among the others and lies down. He hears her start to cry again. He listens as the sobs slowly decrease and her breathing evens out.

Mamoru doesn't want Rei to know how worried he is about Usagi. His dream had worried him, but Rei having the dream is almost a sure sign of it happening. Rei's dream come true all too often. He is now very worried.

He decides he wants to go see what he can find at the park. Mamoru stands, pulls out his transformation rose, and transforms.

He looks back at the sleeping girls. "Sleep well my friends." He turns and leaps from the balcony.

Rei sits up thinking she hears something. She walks out onto the balcony and sees that Mamoru is gone. She runs to ledge and looks down just in time to see Tuxedo Kamen disappear into the night.


	24. A Visit From a Queen

**Chapter 24: A Visit from a Queen**

Within moments, Tuxedo Kamen arrives at the park. He takes off his mask and sits in the spot that he and Usagi had shared so many times. Tears start to fall down his checks as he remembers the last time he saw her. The day the Sailor Senshi broke up.

His memories are interrupted when a bright light appears over the lake. Tuxedo Kamen stands and replaces his mask. He watches as the light gets brighter. He pulls out a rose and prepares for battle.

As he prepares himself and the light begins to take form, he begins to feel himself change. He looks down at himself and sees that he is now dressed as Prince Mamoru. He looks back up at the light and sees the figure of a familiar person.

"Your Majesty," he says as he bows to Queen Serenity.

"Don't bow to me, Prince Mamoru."

"Why have you come, Queen Serenity?"

She floats down beside Mamoru. "Take my hand. We must talk."

He takes her hand and within moments they appear on the moon among the ruins of the palace. Memories begin to flood back to Mamoru of the days that he and Usagi had shared on the moon. The Queen too soon interrupts his thoughts.

"Prince Mamoru, I know that you are looking for Princess Usagi. This is one time that I can't help you and the Sailor Senshi. I am powerless in the realm that she has been taken." She watches as Mamoru's chin falls to his chest. "I can show her to you." His head rises to look her in the eyes. She waves her hand in the air and a picture begins to form.

It is a picture of blackness that keeps changing. It finally begins to show a room. In the middle of this room is a glass coffin with a body inside. Mamoru strains to see if he can see who or what is inside the glass coffin. The image keeps focusing in until he can see that the figure is Usagi.

Mamoru feels the tears start to run down his face gain. He is happy to see she is alive, but fears for her because of his dream. He looks back at the queen. A look of helplessness crosses his face.

"I am sorry that I can not help, but I know that you and the Sailor Senshi will protect her." She takes his hand and they slowly dematerialize from the moon and re-materialize at the park.

As the glow from their return subsides the four Sailor Senshi come running up. They bow to their former queen.

Sailor Mars looks to Mamoru. "I got worried when I saw you leave, so we decided to show up."

"Take care of Prince Mamoru, My Senshi. You will find Princess Usagi again. Be brave."

The queen vanishes from their sight and they are alone once again.


	25. Time to Fight

**Chapter 25: Time to Fight**

Etheria watches as Queen Serenity appears before Tuxedo Kamen. She becomes angry at the interference. "No, you can't help them. I won't allow you to help them. I will destroy them first. Stixia!" Etheria's voice echoes through the halls. Within a few moments a creature that looks like a tree appears in front of her. "It is time for you to go have some fun. I want you to destroy the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Go to Earth and wait for the perfect moment to strike, but don't wait too long or I will kill you myself."

"Yes, Mistress."


	26. Attacked by a Tree

**Chapter 26: Attacked by a Tree**

Mamoru and the four Sailor Senshi watch as their former queen disappears. After the queen disappears, Mamoru looks over at the four Sailor Senshi and shakes his head.

"What?" The four yell in unison.

"You were suppose to stay at the apartment and get some rest."

"We already lost the Moon Princess. We are not going to lose the Prince of the Earth on top of that."

"Venus, you don't have to worry about me." As he finishes his statement, a bolt of energy comes out of no where and hits Mamoru right in the chest. He clutches his chest and falls to the ground. "Usagi," he whispers as he hits the ground. The four Senshi immediately take a protective stance around Mamoru.

"I have to check him! He wasn't transformed!"

"Mercury, make sure he's fine. Stabilize him enough so that we can get rid of this creature." Mercury immediately goes to her task. "Mars and Jupiter, do you see anything?"

"No," replies Jupiter.

"In the trees," replies Mars as she points to the trees she is talking about.

Mercury rejoins the others. "He's very weak and hurt pretty bad. We have to get this done and get him to a hospital."

"Right! You heard Mercury! Let's do this!" Venus hollers at the others.

The four Senshi start in the direction Mars had pointed to. Before they can arrive at their destination a tree appears in front of them.

"Hello, Sailor Failures." The tree greets them. She throws a ball of energy at the four Senshi, but they dodge just in time.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Venus Lovely Chain Encircle!"

"Mercury Bubbles Freeze!"

All four attacks hit simultaneously. The creature screams in pain and falls to the ground. It tries to rise, but an energy ball falls from the sky and hits the creature. The creature immediately turns to dust.

The four Senshi look at each other and shrug. They turn and run back to the fallen Mamoru. As they are running back, they de-transform.

Rei and Makoto try to help him up. His eyes open and he looks at the four girls.

"Mamoru, we are going to take you to the hospital."

"No, Ami. Back to the apartment."

"You are hurt pretty bad. I think you need to go to the hospital."

"I'll be fine. Got to find Usagi."

"Rei and Makoto, you heard him. I don't agree with him, but do as he says."

The girls shake their heads and start back to the apartment.


	27. Can Evil Win

**Chapter 27: Can Evil Win?**

Etheria looks on at the battle. She makes sure that the battle will not play back to the sleeping Usagi until after the battle has finished.

As Etheria watches, Stixia throws the first volley of energy. She is very pleased to see the figure of Mamoru fall to the ground clutching his chest. She can't help but laugh. Her laughter grows louder as she hears call out Usagi's name. Etheria hopes the four Sailor Scouts will run to his side, but that doesn't happen. The four scouts fight even more bravely now then they ever had in the past. Etheria keeps watch as the four scouts defeat her creature.

She throws her fist down in rage and then slowly begins to pull herself back in check. "No matter. My main concern has been set aside for now. They will be too weak to find a way here and that gives me more time." She turns to leave the room. As she leaves the room, she starts the replay of the battle for the sleeping Usagi.


	28. To The Rescue

**Chapter 28: To the Rescue**

The once dreamless figure slowly begins to see a picture form in the blackness of her mind. The picture slowly comes into focus. When it finally reaches full focus, Usagi sees Mamoru and the four Sailor Senshi are running to him. She sees the four Senshi bow and notices her mother, Queen Selenity, just before she vanishes.

As she looks at the small group, something catches her eye. She focuses in on what she sees and sees a creature standing there. She tries to scream to let them know they are in danger, but nothing would come out of her mouth. All she can do is watch in horror as the creature shoots a bolt of electricity at Mamoru.

She could see that he does not see the bolt of energy. She also knows that he is not transformed. The blast can kill him, and there is nothing that she can do. As the energy bolt impacts, she cries out his name and a single tear runs down her face. She hears him call her name, and she knows that he needs her. She can feel his energy slowly fading.

All of this runs through her mind. She wants to be there to comfort him, but she knows she is trapped and she can't get to him. All she can do is cry.

As she cries, her crystal begins to glow. The Silver Crystal knows the dilemma that faces her. The crystal begins to glow brighter and brighter until it finally envelops Usagi's body. As the light begins to fade, a ghostly mist is all that is left. The mist forms into the shape of Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity looks into the coffin. A body still lies in the coffin. She looks at the body and sees that it is her body. She raises her hand to look at it. As she looks at her hand, she realizes that she can see through it.

Something inside her tells her that this is a gift from the crystal. Upon learning this, she knows what to do. She concentrates on the person she needs and wants to see, Mamoru.


	29. The Gift of Healing

**Chapter 29: The Gift of Healing**

Ami had sent the others out of Mamoru's room over ten minutes ago. She can still hear Rei's protests about not taking Mamoru to the hospital. Ami understands Rei's protests. She doesn't want to lose Mamoru either. She checks him once more before she leaves the room.

Mamoru lies in his bed unconscious. Every once in a while he mutters Usagi's name. As he lies there, he feels a hand on his forehead and a hand on his chest. He slowly opens his eyes and sees a white light in front of him.

"I failed you, Usagi. Now, we will be apart again."

"You are not dying, Muffin." The light takes the form of the Princess Serenity. "The Silver Crystal has given us a gift." She leans over and kisses him on the lips. " Be well, Muffin. Please find me," she whispers in his ear and vanishes.

"Usagi!" Mamoru yells.

The girls burst into his room and they see him sitting up. He begins to get out of bed.

"Lay down, before you hurt yourself!" Ami pleads with him.

"I'm fine, Ami."

Ami rushes to him to confirm if what he says is true. She removes the bandage from his chest and drops it to the ground in shock. "It's gone!" She cries in amazement and the others rush over to see.

Mamoru gets up and explains what happened to the girls. "Usagi is still alive. We need to find a way to Dark World." Mamoru lifts his transformation rose and with a few seconds Tuxedo Kamen is standing in front of the girl.

The others follow his lead and transform. As they finish their transformations, they see Tuxedo Kamen jump from the balcony. They follow his lead. They are on their way back to the park.


	30. No More Torture

**Chapter 30: No More Torture**

After Etheria leaves, Midnight materializes in the room. He walks over to the coffin and sees the torture that the poor girl is enduring. He watches as she begins to cry.

"Princess, I know that there is something about you, but I'm not sure what." As he speaks those words a glow starts to emit itself from the coffin. He runs to a darkened corner of the room and watches.

The glow from the coffin gets so bright that he has to look away. When the light fades enough that he can look back at the coffin, he sees a figure standing beside the coffin. The figure is transparent and he realizes that she looks a lot like the girl in the coffin. He watches as the figure disappears. He stares at the spot where the figure had been, and notices that there is still a body inside the coffin.

The figure in the coffin lies motionless. "Did the poor girl die before I could help," he thinks to himself. He walks to the coffin, hoping to see movement of some kind, but there is none.

A tear runs down his furred cheek. He wipes the wetness away with his hand. "I have not cried in years, and now I cry for a stranger?" He whispers the question to the lifeless body in the coffin.

A glowing light begins to appear by the coffin. Midnight can not get his body to move, so he watches as the light appears. The light stops and forms into the princess. She looks at him and smiles as she reaches a hand over to brush away the fresh tears running down his face. She pulls her hand away and merges with the lifeless body. A smile crosses her face as she drifts back into a dreamless sleep.

"I will not let her be tortured again." Midnight says as he disappears from the room.


	31. A Way to Dark World

**Chapter 31: A Way to Dark World**

Midnight appears in the park. He finds the ones that he has been looking for, the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. He prepares a shield around himself. He knows that they will attack first and ask questions later, but he has to risk this encounter.

As he approaches the group, he watches as the four girls move into position to call upon their attacks. Midnight's eyes go straight to those of Tuxedo Kamen's as Tuxedo Kamen was preparing to throw a rose. Tuxedo Kamen can't help but look into those eyes. On the surface, they have the look of evil, but down deeper there was the look of pain. Tuxedo Kamen watches as the creature throws its arms over his face and braces for the attack.

"Stop!" Tuxedo Kamen yells. Before he even thinks about it he is running in front of the creature. The girls stop their attacks and look at Tuxedo Kamen.

"What did you do that for?"

"Can't you see, Mars? He's here to help." Tuxedo Kamen responds as he turns towards the creature. Tuxedo Kamen puts his hand out to the creature. It takes his hand.

"I am midnight. I want to help. This is going to cost me my life, but I can't watch her be tortured anymore." As he finishes those words he opens a portal to Dark World. Midnight gestures for the others to follow him into the portal.


	32. Alarm

**Chapter 32: Alarm**

The mirror begins to flash and beep. It grows louder and brighter with every passing second. Finally, the sound wakes Etheria up. She runs to the mirror and gazes into it. "That traitorous creature! How dare he!" She runs from her room and heads straight for the room that holds the glass coffin. She knows that that is where they will go.


	33. Can We Beat Her?

**Chapter 33: Can We Beat Her**

They materialize in a room. In the center of the room is a glass coffin that contains a body. Tuxedo Kamen immediately recognizes the person in the coffin. "Usagi!" He yells as he runs to the coffin. He can see that she is still alive. He tries to remove the lid, but it won't budge.

"It has been sealed," Midnight says as he approaches.

"And you won't get her out either." All eyes turn to a woman standing in the doorway. She opens a panel to the side of the door. Her finger starts towards a button.

"No!" Midnight yells as he lunges at Etheria.

A bolt of electricity flies from Etheria and strikes Midnight. "You traitorous fool! No one can save that moon brat!" She yells as Midnight hits the ground and she pushes the button.

As the girls call upon their powers, Tuxedo Kamen turns back towards the coffin. The coffin is filling with a smoky substance. Usagi begins to cough. As she coughs, she slowly wakes up. Her eyes come open and she can not see anything and her eyes begin to burn. She tries to push on the covering above her, but it won't move. She hears someone on the other side. She tries to see who it is, but everything begins to turn black. Her arms fall limp to her side as tears fall from her eyes.

Tuxedo Kamen hears and sees Usagi pounding on the lid. He tries harder to get her out, but then he notices that she has quit moving and that she is limp. Anger fills him. He does not want to lose Usagi, but he remembers his dream and knew he was. He knows there is nothing more he can do until Etheria has been taken out of the picture.

As he turns to the girls, he sees them all send their most powerful attacks at Etheria. He pulls out a bunch of roses and holds them. He watches as his anger flows into the roses and they turn a bright white. As the roses reach their brightest point, he throws them at the already weakened Etheria. "This is for Usagi!" He yells. As the roses hit her she disappears.


	34. Parting Ways

**Chapter 34: Parting Ways**

"Mercury, see if you can get this lid to open." Tuxedo Mask looks at the glass coffin with growing concern.

Mercury runs to the computer controls and begins sliding her fingers over the controls. Within moments a click is heard. Tuxedo Mask pushes the lid and it comes open. He reaches into the coffin and pulls Usagi's lifeless body out of it. He sits on the floor and pulls he into his arms. Mercury comes over and checks for a pulse.

After checking she looks into the pleading eyes of her friends. "Her pulse is very weak. She won't make it much longer."

Tuxedo Mask removes his mask and looks down at the body in his arms. "Usagi, please wake up," he pleads with her.

A black paw comes to rest on Usagi. Tuxedo Mask looks up into Midnight's eyes. Tuxedo Mask sees the pain that is there. It is not pain from injury, but pain from what he did to help Etheria. "Tuxedo Mask, the poison that filled the chamber can not be cured. I'm sorry for the things I have done. I wish to give you something, a chance to say goodbye."

"If you do that," Mercury begins.

"I will die," he finishes for her. "I am already dying. She will have the last of my energy." As he speaks those words, he put his other hand beside the first. He begins to mutter a few words and then disappears into a cloud of dust.

Usagi's eyes begin to open. She looks up into Tuxedo Mask's eyes. She raises a hand up to his face and places it on his cheek. "Don't cry," she says in a weak voice. "It doesn't hurt."

"You are my brave on aren't you," he responds.

Usagi turns her head to look at the Sailor Scouts. "I've missed you guys." All they can do is look at her. They watch as a smile comes across her face and a tear rolls down her cheek. "Take care of each other. Goodbye, my friends. I only wish we had more time." Usagi turns her head back to look at Tuxedo Mask. "I'm sorry that destiny was stolen from us." Her eyes begin to flutter shut. "I love you," she says and her body goes limp.

"Usagi!" Tuxedo Mask yells. His tears run freely down his face. He looks to the four Sailor Scouts, but they are in tears as well.

A light begins to fill the room. Tuxedo Mask looks down at Usagi. Her body was glowing with a bright, white light. The light keeps getting brighter until her body bursts into dust. As he looks at the dust that lay all around, a gust of wind comes through and blows it all away.

"Goodbye, My Love." Tuxedo Mask says as he rises. "Maybe we will meet again." He walks over to the girls and puts his arms around them. They all try to comfort each other.

_Hello, Everyone!_

_Hope that you enjoyed this revised and edited version of my story. I had read over the story a short while after I had originally published it and found a few errors. Plus, this was one of my first fictions. I know many more things now then I did when I began, so I began the editing process._

_I have finally had the chance after so many months to work on editing old stories and I am trying to complete stories that I have begun and not yet finished. Hopefully I will have new stories out for all of you soon_

_Well, stay tuned for the sequel to this story, __Is this the End? A New Beginning. It is posted now, but I will be working on getting it edited and broke down like this one soon_

_Thanks for reading, everyone. Please review or e-mail me and let me know what you think of my work._

_Lady Sylver_


End file.
